


Children Of The Corn

by flinnfuck



Category: Original Work, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love, actually do look i did this instead of workingt, also dick dont look, appreciate me, no one look, orla dont look, yes im putting this in the overwatch tag bc i hate all of you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinnfuck/pseuds/flinnfuck
Summary: Orla loves Dick, but Dick doesn't love her back.





	

Orla sat, surrounded by globs of Jack Morrison’s jizz and tapping away furiously at her Rose Gold iphone. Dick, once again, had blocked her. Frankly this should not have been surprising considering how awful she was generally as a person, but Dick had sworn his allegiance long ago, and the betrayal hurt more than Orla could bear to admit.

And now, to top it off, he wouldn’t even read her messages on Discord. The prick. 

It had been nearly a year since she’d confessed her love, sending him a shitton of dead roses and a half-eaten Twix. Of course, in return she only got a hastily-scrawled note written on the back of a Wendy’s wrapper, stating that he was in a relationship with Zenyatta to satiate his cuck kink and was not interested. She cried that night, surrounded by lukewarm corny jizz.

The next morning when she woke, she knew what she had to do. With only a cob of corn as company, she sprinted from England to California without stopping for food or even rest. She had a mission. Dick was reasonably startled when she appeared in his house, her luscious hair hitting the ceiling because Dick is actually a fucking dwarf.

 

“Orla?!” He shouted as she shoved her corn down her throat, replenishing her strength. “Whæt are you doing here?!!”

“My love!” Orla boomed, squatting so fast her jeans ripped and showed off the concave of her ass. “I have come to woo you!”

Just then, Zenyatta came out of the back room, covered in semen. It wasn’t even delicious corn semen. Just regular old bitter jizz. Orla gasped before throwing what was left of her corn at the Omnic, killing him instantly.

“ZEN!!!!” Dick shouted, already crying because he’s a massive pussy. “ORLA WHAT DID YOU DO???!!”

“Killed him.” She said, because duh. 

“WHO WILL CUCKOLD ME NOW???!!” With that, Dick broke down into sobs, sinking to his knees. Orla, feeling incredibly awkward, pat him on the back and few times before crashing from the house.

That night, as she rode into the sunset on a horse made of In-n-Out wrappers, she felt a strange sense of peace. She would not get Dick, not today.

But she was free.

**Author's Note:**

> im dead inside
> 
> side not i live in cali so if any of yall wanna come on down and stab me in the throat that'd be just great


End file.
